


Quel posto che non c'è

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/wolfstar_ita/10077.html">"Wolfstar Italian Remix 2010</a> della community wolfstar_ita; la mia storia è il remix (diciamo la "riscrittura" dal mio punto di vista) di "<a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=501865&i=1">Points of View, Apologia di un Reo Confesso</a>" di crystalemi, quindi il © è anche suo!</p><p>Quando l’Oscuro Signore ti guarda, sai immediatamente tre cose: non puoi mentire, non puoi fuggire e non c’è niente e nessuno che possa salvarti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel posto che non c'è

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Points of View, Apologia di un Reo Confesso](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91226) by crystalemi. 



Quando l’Oscuro Signore ti guarda, sai immediatamente tre cose: non puoi mentire, non puoi fuggire e non c’è niente e nessuno che possa salvarti.  
È uno sguardo che terrorizza, il suo: i lineamenti del viso sembrano levigati nella pietra e gli occhi quelli di uno squalo, neri, immobili, in cui anneghi e ti domandi se ci sia un’anima, lì dietro; quando poi guarda uno come Peter Pettigrew, un ragazzetto giovane, paffuto, dallo sguardo umile e spaurito, è inutile sperare di vedergli sostenere quel volto con l’aria arrogante di Snape o quella aristocratica di Malfoy: sai già che vedrai un esserino che si fa ancor più piccolo per il terrore.  
Eppure quel giorno osa quasi sostenere lo sguardo di Voldemort, sotto gli occhi increduli di tutti, persino del suo Signore.  
Trema, forse per il suo stesso ardire, o forse per qualcos’altro.  
E poi parla, una voce sottile e nervosa, simile allo squittio di un topo.  
_Mio Signore_.  
Rivede i capelli di Lily Evans: rossi come una fiamma intorno al suo viso candido, al suo sorriso.  
_I-io…_  
Rivede Sirius che ride, la voce simile al latrato di Padfoot, alta, sguaiata, vitale.  
_Io so, mio Signore…_  
Rivede Remus, chino sui suoi libri, uno sbaffo di inchiostro sul naso, le mani magre che tengono una piuma.  
_So dove..._  
Rivede James, che gioca col boccino, i capelli incasinati che a volte si annodano persino sulle stanghette degli occhiali.  
_… Dove sono…_  
Esita, davanti a quelle immagini che gli scorrono sugli occhi, tanto che non vede il volto di Voldemort, e per questo alza involontariamente il viso e sembra che lo guardi.  
Rivede se stesso, piccolo e goffo con gli altri: rivede Sirius che gli allunga una pacca sulla spalla, Remus che gli allunga il compito da copiare, Lily che lo difende dalle prese in giro altrui, James che gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle; sono loro, quasi bambini, al primo anno.  
_Io…_  
Esita ancora.  
_Io…_  
Come un disco rotto. Poi però quel flusso di immagini sbiadisce e se ne sovrappone un’altra, di solo qualche giorno prima: è più vivida per quello, forse. Vede Lily con un fagottino in braccio, un cosetto di carne con occhi verdi come i suoi, seduta sul divano dei Potter.  
_Mio Signore._  
Vede Sirius seduto accanto a lei che porge un dito da stringere al bimbo, che gli sorride estatico.  
_Io so…_  
Vede Remus, serrato nell’abbraccio di Sirius, che cerca di tirarlo verso Harry, che si lamenta che lo sta soffocando.  
_Io so dove sono…_  
Vede James, in piedi dietro al divano, ma con le mani poggiate ai lati dello schienale, come se cingesse in un abbraccio chi siede là sopra, Lily, Harry, Sirius e Remus.  
_So dove sono i Potter._  
Non c’è posto per il piccolo Peter, si sono messi così larghi apposta, in modo da non permettergli di sedersi con loro, o di deriderlo per le sue paffute rotondità se tentasse di chiedere loro di stringersi.  
_Sono a Godric’s Hollow, mio Signore._  
Ecco fatto, pensa: se non c’è posto per lui su quel divano, tra di loro, tanto meglio che nemmeno loro vi siedano più, tutti felici e sorridenti, come un’unica grande famiglia in cui lui non ha spazio, perché ci sarebbe, se loro si stringessero, ma non lo fanno. Se lo meritano, allora: la mamma gli ha sempre detto che gli egoisti sono cattivi e devono essere puniti.  
L’immagine si incrina e svanisce e lui si ritrova davanti il viso di Voldemort, le labbra eleganti piegate in un sorriso così estasiato da fare più paura di una smorfia di rabbia: abbassa lo sguardo terrorizzato e cade prostrato, emettendo versi incomprensibili che somigliano allo squittire di un topo spaventato. L’Oscuro lo gratifica con qualche parola che lui non sente, perso nel suo farfugliare, e poi passa oltre, diretto verso la dimora di coloro che ha tanto cercato, invano; anche gli altri Death Eaters si allontanano, lasciandolo lì, rannicchiato in se stesso, ignorandolo, e Peter Pettigrew si dice che il tremore è dato dall’eccitazione, perché il Signore Oscuro gli darà grandi onori per ciò che ha fatto, magari spodesterà Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix e RodolphusLestrange e farà di lui il suo braccio destro, il suo confidente, il primo tra i purosangue che lo seguono.  
Trema per l’emozione di come cambierà la sua vita, in meglio, una vita in cui sarà rispettato e onorato, lui che è sempre stato messo nell’angolo e ignorato da chi era più intelligente, più avvenente, più carismatico.  
Trema e non si accorge che la paura fa strisciare giù, in fondo, in un pozzo in cui non riesce a guardare e in cui non guarderà più, l’immagine di James che alza lo sguardo su di lui e dice  _Peter, che fai? C’è posto sul divano, non startene là in piedi! Vieni!_


End file.
